Detención
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Una pequeña y tierna historia sobre Rin, Yukio, alguna breve mención de Kuro Neko y un tal Night. Un fic para descubrir mas sobre nuestros personajes favoritos. Un breve experimento de fic. SHONEN. Ojala les guste. XD


_**Descargo:**_

**ESTE es un fic, o fan fic, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a su autor ****Kazue Kato ****y a quienes tengan derechos sobre ella. Yo solo escribo como FAN del anime y del manga, sin deseo de ningún lucro, tan solo por diversión y nada más**. **De una fan para los fans XD**

_**Género: Shonen.**_

_**OJO: con un leve cruzamiento de historias, pero cuando lean verán porque no lo considero un real Crossovers ya que ambas historias se desarollan en un mismo mundo por así decirlo**_.

_**Tiene Spoiler**_

_**Detención**_

Desde que Kuro Neko llego a la vida de los Okumura, Rin se pasaba buena parte del día mimando y acariciando al lindo gatito demoniaco.

-Rrrrrrr-Ronroneaba Kuro Neko ante las suaves caricias de Rin-Oh gracias Rin eres tan amable-Decía entre ronroneos el oscuro gato demonio.

Y de juego gatuno en juego gatuno Rin olvidaba hacer las tareas de nuevo…

Rin estaba dejando de lado sus obligaciones de aprendiz de exorcista…

Todo porque estos días habían sido difíciles para el chico demonio, quien se sentía algo deprimido, por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor

_**-Maldita sangre demoniaca, los demonios son todos unos monstruos crueles, ninguno de ellos vale nada….-**_Pensaba Rin, luego kuro Neko maullaba ladeando su linda colita y Rin sonreía, pensando…_**-"Quizás no todos"**_

Y Yukio observaba pensativo desde su escritorio…

**Al día siguiente…**

-El tema para la clase de detención del día de hoy es: "_**Demonios rebeldes"**_

-¡Ohh! Ya YuKio, hermano, soy el único en detención podrías ir directo al grano…-Se quejo Okumura Rin-Mientras observaba un cascabel brillante que había conseguido para Kuro Neko.

"**Hermoso gatito como la gente pudo olvidarte es tan Kawai"**-Pensaba Rin

-Está bien, pero aun así ¡**PRESTA ATENCION!** Ahora soy maestro, no hermano- Le recordó Yukio a Rin ante la desinteresada atención que ponía su gemelo demonio.

-¡Auch! Demonio de hermano menor- Gimoteo un aturdido Rin. Cabe mencionar que aunque Rin ya estaba acostumbrándose de a poco a estas desconocidas actitudes de su hermano, a veces aun le sorprendían, luego le miro y bostezo y dijo…

-Está bien profesor Okumura - Poniendo cara de desinterés. Luego guardando el hermoso regalo de su gatito se sentó derecho.

-Uhhhmmm creo que debo cambiar de estrategia contigo- Murmuro Yukio y al final dijo- Te daré el gusto, estás envuelto en pensamientos felinos" así que te contare un historia muy particular y afín a ti y quizás hasta a Kuro Neko…

-¿Ehhh? Haz lo que pienses mejor profesor- Dijo Rin algo atraído a la mención de Kuro Neko en el tema.

Yukio paso al frente de la pizarra-Hace muchos años existió un demonio pequeño y débil no como tu pero en algo se parecía a ti.

-Ah sí- Contesto Rin algo distraído de nuevo…

-Se llego a llamar _**"Night"**_ era en sus inicios el subordinado más pequeño y miserable de un poderoso demonio.

-Vaya ¿Lindo nombre no?- Seguía sin darle mucha rienda a la anécdota de Yukio.

-El pequeño demonio sin nombre era un demonio de muy bajo nivel…

-Ajam…- La voz somnolienta de Rin.

-No como tú que eres hijo del Dios demonio, tu eres algo así como un príncipe fuerte y poderoso…- Continuo Yukio lanzando con fuerza unos textos sobre su escritorio.

**-¡Chhh!-** Cada vez que a Rin le recordaban su condición y relación de sangre, con "**Esa bestia inmunda"** se ponía de malas pulgas - ¡NO! es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada rato, ya ¡LO SE!- Termino levantando la vos a la par que levantaba la vista hacia su interlocutor.

-Bueno, yo solo lo mencionaba-Contesto Yukio con una expresión inocente arreglándose los lentes con una sonrisa muy peculiar- Quisieras ahora prestar atención Rin.

-Ya- Contesto el aludido.

-Este pequeño siempre era maltratado y además cruelmente torturado por su amo y también por los otros demonios…

-Así como a mí me reniegan y maltrataban los demás, por saber de quién soy hijo **¿No?** Buen intento hermano, pero no da resultado- Respondió Rin tratando de dar por terminada la historia se había dado cuenta de las razones de su **"profesor"** y además entendía los esfuerzos de su hermano por tratar de levantarle el ánimo, pero eso se veía muy difícil así como estaban las cosas prefería ir a casa a darle algo de tibia leche a Kuro Neko, que nunca los juzgaba y siempre le daba suaves ronroneos. Kuro Neko era un amor, pensaba Rin.

-Aun no he terminado Rin- Se limito a decir Yukio-El demonio sin nombre, apenas era una cría de demonio, así como tú eres solo un niño…

**-¡QUE NO SOY NIÑO!** ¡Trátame con más respeto que ya soy adulto!- Reclamo Rin algo molesto, realmente odiaba que lo tratasen como a un niño pequeño.

-¿Un adulto, responsable Rin?-Contesto y respondió Yukio- ¡**PRESTA MAS ATENCION!** en sus deberes- Valga la redundancia Rin estaba escuchando este sermón porque había olvidado hacer su tarea de nuevo por pasarse la noche jugando con el gato demoniaco.

-Si me permites, continuo- Dijo Yukio.

-El pequeño sin embargo, cumplía fielmente toda misión que se le encomendaba, no como tú que no haces nada de lo que se te pide o dice…

-Grrr-Se gruño el aludido-¿Con que demonio y además responsable ehhh….?

- Bueno sigamos…-Volvió a responder Yukio.

- Hasta que un día, conoció el "**Amor de una persona"** una humana resplandeciente como el sol, ella le trato con dulzura, cariño, le mostro lo bello del mundo…

-Ohhh, ya entro el **ROMANCE**- Murmuro Rin más interesado con un leve sonrojo y ojos brillantes, ante la mirada taciturna de Yukio.

-No esa clase de **AMOR** Rin, pero al fin _**AMOR**_** - **Dijo Yukio acercándose nuevamente a Rin poniendo delicadamente una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano mayor, captando así más atención de Rin.

**-"Aquel amor"** lo hizo renacer a una nueva vida, pero como algunas cosas no duran por siempre incluso si son buenas, el pequeño demonio sin nombre vio como le arrancaban todo esto de su vida.

La expresión de Rin había cambiado drásticamente-Así como nosotros perdimos mucho de lo que tuvimos **"Como el amor de padre…"-**Balbuceo nuestro chico algo tembloroso y cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Umm- Asintió Yukio .

-Su amo tomo interés en **"Aquella persona" **veraz esa humana era un ser muy puro y el pequeño demonio sin nombre, al intentar defenderla fue masacrado por su amo y otros demonios, llevándole al límite de la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo el demonio no murió el resistió y se arrastro y vagando en agonía, hasta que hallo…-Yukio hizo una pausa, para comprobar el interés de Rin…

Quien inmediatamente levanto la mirada de nuevo, como reclamando la continuación de la historia, ya ahora mas adentrado en la trama.

-… a los **"Exorcistas"-** Continuo Yukio- Y cuando estaban a punto de darle el **"golpe final"** reunió fuerzas de la nada, y hablo por **1º** vez en su vida y nada más y nada menos que a los humanos exorcistas, y les dijo…

_**-"Déjenme ser como ustedes, enséñenme a matar demonios, deseo ser como los humanos, deseo proteger lo puro, deseo proteger, la deseo proteger…"-**_Y perdió el conocimiento dejando su vida a merced de los exorcistas.

Rin le observaba con suma atención ahora…-Algo de eso se le hacía muy, pero muy familiar…

- Veraz, él quería ser más fuerte para defender lo que amaba…

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par, para luego perderse en si mismo pensando, pensando y rememorando cosas…

-Algo así como tu…- Puso sus manos sobre el tibio pecho de su hermano sintiendo el suave latir de un corazón herido, dañado y sangrante, dañado pero vivo y latiente…

- Su "_**corazón, espíritu y poderes"**_ de demonio fueron sellados en un espada mata demonios, muy parecida, a la tuya…

Y acaricio su cabellos oscuros, a la par que limpiaba una lágrima que amenazaba con caer de las mejillas del chico de azules ojos.

-¿Y qué sucedió luego?- Pregunto Rin algo mas confortado por las caricias de su hermano.

Yukio sonrió- Dicen que se convirtió en humano y además en uno de los más poderosos exorcistas de todos los tiempos.

-Si, pero y que paso con lo demás….

-¿Con lo demás?-Pregunto Yukio acercando sus labios como en un cuchicheo privado, muy cerca de una puntiaguda oreja causándole escalofríos de ternura a su hermanito mayor…

-¿Y qué paso con la persona que amaba, y que paso con el monstruo y que paso con el demonio y como se llamaba su espada, de donde era en que tiempo, **YUKIO** cuenta la historia por…?

-Vaya Rin parece que ahora si tienes interés en estudiar- Respondió Yukio lanzándole un par de libros de textos muy, pero muy viejos…

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto el chico a su hermano.

-Pues son libros de Demonología y Rebeliones anti demoniacas, y Demonios Rebeldes, cosas así, en uno de los apartados de esos libros se hace mención de datos aproximados del tema…

Rin puso cara de **"Yo te mato"**- ¡Quuee! No querrás que yo me…

-Oh si, si quieres saber que paso, ponte a leer jovencito…

-Ahhh, y aprovechando, prepara tu exposición de clases sobre dicho tema en una carpeta de mínimo 40 hojas con anexos y bibliografía…

Rin solo le miraba con cara de asombro…

-Ah y no olvides la caratula ni la introducción ni la correspondiente conclusión- Finalizo Yukio mientras tomaba su maletín y se preparaba para abandonar el salón de clases…

-Pero te puedo adelantar esto "Llegado el momento, su batalla final se dio…"

-¿Qué crees que paso Okumura Rin?

-¡Waaa! Yukio no me spoilees la historia- Dijo poniendo se a leer los libros como si de mangas se trataran olvidando que el mismo había pedido saber el final...

Abrió el libro y vio a…-¿Neko? -Pregunto Rin.

-Ahhh, lo olvidaba, el era como nosotros en cierta manera, pero en vez de tener una madre humana tuvo una madre, algo diferente, por así decirlo….-Dijo Yukio en un tono misterioso-Este pequeño demonio es el ejemplo viviente del amor y de lo que la fuerza de voluntad llegan a realizar con el tiempo…

¿Ehhh?-fue lo único que atino a decir Rin y leyó el titulo..

"**Night"**

**-¡Genial!- **Exclamo un impresionado y ahora poco deprimido aprendiz de exorcista.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:** ¿Quién es Night? Dirán ustedes, bueno tampoco quiero ser spoileadora pero existe un manga PILOTO de AO NO EXORCIST "_**El Incidente de la Mansión Miyama-Uguisu**__**" **_donde aparece susodicho personaje y según mi opinión personal es como la fusión de Yukio, Rin Y Kuro Neko tres en uno. Después de un año de la publicación de este manga one-shot nació AO NO EXORCIST. No pude evitar escribir de este personaje que tanta relación tiene con nuestro hermoso KURO NEKO y nuestro aun mas hermoso Rin XD

**Spoiler:** El personaje de este manga es una mezcla de Rin, Yukio y Kuro Neko, es un demonio, tiene una espada como la de Rin, mantiene forma humana, es un exorcista, y antes era un demonio felino etc...

(Basta de spoiler)

**Por cada Review: tendran una visita de Kuro Neko quien ronroneara cuando lo acaricien y como Kuro Neko se escapara para ir a visitarles, de seguro luego tendran mas tarde a Rin en sus casas tocando el timbre para pasar a buscar a su lindo minino, así que lo que hagan con Rin cuando llegue se los dejo a su imaginación...**


End file.
